1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate generally to semiconductor devices, and more particularly to semiconductor memory devices and memory systems including the semiconductor memory devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices can be roughly divided into two categories depending upon whether they retain stored data when disconnected from power. These categories include volatile memory devices, which lose stored data when disconnected from power, and nonvolatile memory devices, which retain stored data when disconnected from power. These memory devices can perform write operations based on data received via data input/output (I/O) pins, and can output data obtained by read operations via the data I/O pins.